Red vs Blue: Stories From The Gulch
by The Mad Maiden
Summary: A collection of one shots for the fanfic100 challenge I'm doing for the claim, Tex/Church. Will include het, slash, AU and just general craziness.
1. Chapter 1: Confused Captive

Title: Confused Captive  
Characters: Tex, Doc, O'Malley, Church  
Prompt: 016 Purple  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue, some lines near the end taken directly from episode 52

--Confused Captive--

She should have realized O'Malley was there. Tex was mentally berating herself as she attempted again to get out of the rope. It was obvious looking back on it. She must have been spending too much time with the idiots. They were rubbing off on her. She shuddered at the thought. Next thing she knew she'd be missing everything she shot at.

The ropes were tied tight and in her robot body it was difficult to maneuver at the best of times. It was official, being dead was annoying. She was just about to to try to un-possess her body when she heard a noise. Looking up she saw O'Malley walking over.

"What do you want now O'Malley?" Tex spoke as the figure walked in front of her. "If you're here to brag."

"Uh...I actually came to apologize...again." Not O'Malley then...Tex paused, trying to remember what Tucker had said this guys name was. "Dufrense?"

"Close, but you can call me Doc. Everyone else does."

Tex studied the man in front of her. "O'Malley isn't controlling you."

"Not right now." The man relied shifting nervously. "He's kinda in the back...plotting. He does a lot of that you know."

"I'm sure he does." Tex muttered under her breath. Doc didn't seem to hear her as he continued talking. "Anyway I just wanted to...,you know apologize again. For knocking you out. I'm sure O'Malley doesn't realize how rude he's being when he does stuff like.--"

"You're joking right?" Tex scoffed and then stopped when Doc didn't say anything. "You're not joking."

"You just need to get to know him." Doc replied quickly. "I'm sure-"

"Listen, Doc." Tex interrupted. "I've had O'Malley in my head for longer than anyone. Trust me, he's just evil."

"Wait...you're the one the blues were talking about...aren't you dead?"

Tex rolled her eyes. "I am. You're telling me O'Malley didn't say anything about me."

"Well...he doesn't really talk to me all that much." Doc replied. "Just kinda...takes over." He leaned in slightly as though sharing a secret. "It's kinda hard to get used to." He leaned back, cheery tone back in place. "But I'm sure we'll work through it, after all, every relationship has its problems."

Tex was starting to wonder about this guys sanity when the man in front of her shook violently.

"**What in blazes are you doing! I thought I told you to keep watch while I was plotting." **Well it seemed O'Malley had regained control for the moment.

"Well I couldn't just leave her here without apologizing for your behavior. That would be rude."

"**Of course it would be, I'm _EVIL, _that's what I do!" **He cleared his throat for a moment before turning back to Tex.

"**Well Alison, I'd stay to chat, but I'm off to destroy your worthless boyfriend and his companions."**

"Leave them alone O'Malley." Tex shot back. "Your plans never going to work anyway."

"**That's what you think!" **

Tex gritted her teeth as O'Malley laughed at her.

"Bye..." Doc seemed to have regained control of his vocal chords as O'Malley walked off. "And sorry."

Tex tried once more to get out of the ropes as O'Malley ran off. There was no way that the Blues would be able to win against O'Malley. Even with the Reds help. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be anything she could do at the moment. Save for un-possessing her body and that really wasn't going to help anyone.

–

She wasn't there for much longer before she heard noise coming from down bellow. Well it seemed O'Malley found them. This was not good.

Trying harder to get out of the rope she suddenly spotted Church out of the corner of her eye.

"Church! O'Malley and Wyoming tied me up. Get me out of here!"

Church ran over. "You got it..." Then seemed to pause. "Wait would this be a good thing, or a bad thing?"

Tex frowned, what the hell was he babbling about? "How is setting me free a bad thing?"

"I don't know. If I set you free, will you promise not to get close to me?"

"I'm _already _close to you."

"No no not me me, the other me me, the one with the bomb."

It was official...he was crazy.

"What?"

Then everything got stranger as another soldier dressed exactly like Church came running into view. He seemed to be talking to himself but nothing that he said made any sense. It sounded like Church but how was that possible?

"I'm totally confused." Tex sighed.

The Church in front of her seemed oblivious to this as a moment later he had her untied. After that he ran off saying something about weather machines. God this was confusing. The...other?...Church walked over.

"Good luck. Yeah...that's totally not going to work."He looked over at Tex who'd just pulled the last of the rope off. "I think you should try to get down there and defuse the bomb in Church's stomach. I think you're the only one here who could do it." He nodded but then paused and Tex watched him carefully.

"And Tex..The one thing I didn't realize before was this. Maybe I'm the last Church not because I fix everything, but because I died and there's no way I can come back. And if that happens, I just wanna let you know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all this stupid stuff. I'm sorry I wasn't a better guy than I should've been. I'm sorry for... well, for a lot of stuff"

Tex didn't say anything. If this was Church....

"But, if we _do_ survive this, then it's totally because of me, and you should build a fucking statue in my honor."

That settled it, it was him. Ruining romantic moments (not that she considered this a romantic moment) was a skill he seemed to have. Rolling her eyes she ran off. She could hear Church yelling something about a motorcycle in the distance.

She spared herself a slight chuckle. Asshole.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Title: Jealousy  
Characters: Church, Tex, Sister, Tucker, Caboose  
Prompt: 013 Yellow  
Summary: Tex isn't pleased with the new recruit on the blue team  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue. Some quotes taken from the episodes

(One of my AU universes. Basically O'Malley is still in Doc off somewhere else, Sister is at the Blue base and Tex has returned...)

--Jealousy--

"_You mean to tell me that I'm only gone a few weeks, and you guys get yourself a new girl?"_

If Church hadn't heard it for himself he wouldn't have believed it. Tex didn't get jealous, she never got jealous. Hell, half the time it had been him getting annoyed at how close she was to some of the freelancers she'd hung out with. Even when they were dating Tex had never seemed particularly worried whether or not someone else was interested in him. And now she was apparently jealous they had a new recruit.

"This is going to be awesome!" Tucker was still babbling about the supposed advantage to having two girls at the base. Church however was slightly more worried about the fact that Tex had pulled their new recruit over to have a private chat with the woman. In his experience people tended to come out of 'private chat's' with Tex, with a few broken bones....if they were lucky.

"Is Tex going to hurt the new lady?" Caboose asked, for once seeming to analyze the situation correctly.

"They have been in there for a while. I'll go check on them." Church said with a sigh, as he glanced over at the base where Tex had lead the new soldier.

Tucker frowned. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" He paused. "Wait, do you think they're-"

"No Tucker."

"Figures."

Church rolled his eyes, ignoring Tucker as he started to make his way back towards the base.

-

Inside the base he quickly located Tex. She was leaning against the wall in front of the room she'd always claimed when she stayed in the base. She looked over when she heard him enter.

"Hey, finish your talk?" He asked as he walked over. "Where is she anyway?"

"Went to get her things from the ship." Tex replied stiffly.

"What were you talking to her about?" Church asked, hoping that he sounded casual enough.

"I was asking her a few things that's all." She glanced over at him. "You do know she's the sister of one of the reds, right."

"What?"

"Kaikaina Grif." Tex stated. "And she's colour blind."

Church frowned. "What, you were interrogating her?"

"I was just making sure we could trust her."

"We? Since when do you care what goes on here?"

"Why shouldn't I."

"Well you're not even really part of the blue team."

That was the wrong thing to say. Tex's eye's flashed angrily as she turned to face him head on.

"Not on the team? I'm the only decent fighter you have here!" Her voice rose rose angrily. "And you replaced me."

Church stared at her in amazement. "What...Tex. You've never wanted to be part of the team! God woman, what are you so mad about?"

"I was only gone for a _few _weeks before you replaced me!" Tex shot back.

"We didn't replace you!"

"Then what's with the new _female_ soldier then? I'm sure they just randomly sent you another soldier."

Church sighed, his voice calmer. "I don't know. As far as I can figure she's supposed to replace the a soldier who's replacing Captain Flowers."

"And that doesn't sound just a little suspicious? Why would they be sending her now?"

"No, it's command. It probably took them this long to realize Flowers was dead. Even after we told them."

Tex was still glaring at him but seemed to have calmed down. "Right. She's not staying in my room."

"Tex, we have enough space for both of you." Church said quickly. Tex had yet to let anyone in her room. It was highly doubtful she'd agree to share it.

"Fine then."

Church looked doubtful. "You're not going to kill her are you?"

"Don't worry about your new recruit. I won't be here long" Tex shot back as she turned to open the door to her room. "Besides, I wouldn't waste the bullets on her."

As she shut the door in his face, Church got the definite feeling that she was still angry at him.

–

Tex had to refrain from throwing something to the ground as she entered her room. Why the hell did this bother her so much? Sure they'd got a new recruit but it was like he'd said, she had never really been on the team in the first place.

It hadn't helped that despite her attempts she had grown somewhat attached to the idiots. The idea that they could just replace her with some blonde bimbo-

She paused. Damn...she was jealous. All in all, she preferred being angry.

--

"So what'd the two of you talk about?" Tucker was talking to Sister as Church walked out of the base. He walked over behind them as he heard what they were talking about. "You guys were in there for a while."

"Oh you know." The new recruit replied with a wave of her hand. "She was asking me about stuff. And she was talking about you guys. About how you're all idiots and jerks but you're _her _idiot's and jerks and how if I tried to become more popular then her she'd talk behind my back and--"

Church walked away as the woman kept talking. Tex...when the hell had Tex ever wanted to be liked...let alone popular? Clearly there had been something lost in the retelling of the conversation. Shaking his head he walked off, trying to make sense of things.

* * *

The next day he had quickly given up on giving the new recruit a tour and had passed her off to Caboose. Another idiot...just what they needed. At least Caboose would have someone else to annoy. He was just trying to think of a way to get Caboose to want to be her best friend when Tex sat next to him.

"I thought you were on tour duty." She commented.

"Passed her off to Caboose." Church said, still slightly wary. "Why do idiots seem to be attracted to this canyon? It's like there's some sort of giant magnet here.

Tex chuckled slightly.

There was a pause as the two of them sat there.

"You're not still angry are you?" Church asked, hoping that she wasn't going to hurt him for asking.

"Angry about what. The fact that you replaced me. Why would I be angry about that?"

"Tex for the last time, we didn't replace you! Don't you think we'd replace Caboose if we replaced anyone!"

The was another pause.

"I suppose...." Tex said slowly.

"So you're not going to leave?"

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily." Tex countered in a lighter tone as she stood up. "Asshole."

"Bitch."

And just like things seemed to go back to normal. Tex might still think they were idiots but they were _her _idiots.


	3. Chapter 3: Cooking Gone Wrong

Title: Cooking Gone Wrong  
Characters: Church, Caboose, Donut, Tex  
Prompt: 019 White  
Summary: Church walks into a near destroyed kitchen  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue

--Cooking Gone Wrong--

Walking into the Blue bases kitchen Church had just been planning on grabbing a snack. He wasn't expecting to find the kitchen almost destroyed and covered in white flour. Which, knowing who else occupied that base shouldn't really have been much of a surprise.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Church glared at two flour spotted soldiers. "Caboose, what the hell are you doing?"

"I am making muffins for Shelia." Caboose replied, smiling proudly. "It's our anno..ver...sity tomorrow!" He struggled over the long word but came out smiling to the laughter of his companion and the annoyance of Church.

"Well that explains the kitchen...but what is he doing here?" He pointed over to Donut who was giggling next to Caboose.

"Oh, Private Kersandwich is helping me bake." Caboose replied. "He says he knows lots about cookering!"

"I got all A's in home Ec!" The pink soldier replied with a grin, after he'd stopped laughing. "Besides baking's fun!"

Church sighed, trying to remain calm. "Than what happened to our kitchen?"

"Uh, yeah." Donut scratched the back of his neck. "About that, see Caboose and I were just trying a new recipe and well..." He glanced over at the splattered counter tops. "It exploded."

"How did it explode!"

"I don't really know..."

Church just hit himself on the forehead. "God, I hate this army."

"What the hell is going on in here." Tex had walked into the room at that moment and had on the exact same expression Church had, had when he'd seen the mess. "And where'd all the flour come from?"

"Don't ask." Church replied as Donut opened his mouth. "Just don't ask."


	4. Chapter 4: School Dazed

Title: School Dazed  
Characters: Simmons, Grif, Sister/Kaikaina, Church, Tucker, Caboose, Flowers, Sarge, Tex, O'Malley  
Prompt: 001 Beginnings  
Summary: An AU high school story...written for kicks. The AI's are separate people. Also I'm calling the characters by their last names as that seems less confusing. They just like going by them I'm going to say.

There will be more like this.

Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does

--School Dazed--

The first day of school wasn't a good one for the students. It was raining and most of them were huddled in small groups with umbrella's as they waited for the bell to ring. There were two teens standing close to the school wishing they had thought to bring one. About the same height both of them had short brown hair, though the one with the maroon jacket's was darker.

"Hey." Dick Simmons broke the silence as they stood there.

"Yeah."

"You ever wonder why were here."

Dexter Grif seemed to think about this for a moment. "It's a mystery isn't it. I mean is some of this stuff really that crucial to our education? Do we really need to learn all of this? Am I really going to end up miserable and homeless because I can't do calculus! I don't know man...but it keeps me up at night."

There was a long pause as Simmons wiped his glasses off and then looked over at Grif.

"What? I meant why are we here. Standing outside the school in the rain."

Grif bit his lip. "Oh..uh yeah."

"What was all that about calculus...?"

"Um...huh? Nothing."

There was another pause before Simmons spoke up. "You want to talk about it?"

"No." Grif replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Simmons nodded ignoring the boy's glare. "Seriously though. Why are we out here? It's not like they don't know it's raining out here. They just won't let us in."

"Yeah, that's because the bell hasn't rung yet."

"So? Every other day they let us come in before the bell. Why is today so different?"

"Hey yeah.." Grif muttered and glanced over to a nearby window. "I beat they're all in there laughing at us...while drinking."

Simmons was about to agree when he thought of something. "Speaking of drinking, where is your sister?"

"Har, har." Grif shot Simmons a glare. "I thought I told you-"

"I know,." Simmons replied with a grin. "It's just too easy though."

"Right so why don't you just stick-"

He was interrupted as a girl in a bright yellow raincoat ran over and grabbed him. "Hey guys!"

"Come on sis.." Grif groaned. "You're getting me wet."

"Well it is raining." The girl replied with a smile but then let go. "So think we're going to be in any classes together again? Math was awesome last year!"

"Ugh, I am not going through that again."

"What are you complaining about?" Simmons replied irritated. "The two of you just copied off my work!"

"Actually." Grif amended. "Now that I think about it, math was good."

Simmons sighed. "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

On the other side of the school yard two teens were standing by the door and watching the area.

"What are they doing?" Tucker spoke up yet again.

Church took his gaze away from the street. "What?"

"I said, what do you think they're doing?"

"Tucker stop asking me! How the hell should I know, I'm not looking over there."

"But they're just standing there!"

"Well then they're talking. Like everyone else."

There was a pause.

.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

Church sighed. "You know what? I fucking hate you. Listen go over there and talk to them if you want to know so much."

"Yeah right. They're all the way over there."

"Wow Tucker...nice excuse.."

"Anyway those guys are annoying."

"Then why on earth--"

"Hot sister though."

"Why did I even have to ask...?" Church muttered then went back to watching the road.

.

"Who are you waiting for anyway?" Tucker asked. "I thought you said we should try avoid Caboose."

"I'm not looking for him." Church shot back. "And yes, we're staying as far away as possible from Caboose...far away."

"Then who..." Tucker stopped then glanced over at Church. "You're looking for her aren't you." I thought you two broke up?"

"We did." Church replied angrily. "But she's transferring here and-"

"Wait, wasn't she going to some private school?"

"Yeah, so-"

"Well then why'd she transfer here?"

"I don't know, she didn't really say that much when she told me."

"Maybe she killed someone?"

"I think they'd put he in jail if she did that Tucker."

"Whose in jail?" Church nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see Caboose standing there.

"God damn it Caboose. Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

The rest of Church's continued annoyance was lost as the bell rang.

"Finally." Tucker muttered grabbing the door. "Come on guys."

Church took one last look at the road before nodding. "Alright, lets go."

"I hope you're in my class Church!" Caboose babbled happily as the three walked into the school.

–

Being some of the first into the school it didn't take them long to find the lists.

"You'd think they'd come up with a better system then this." Church muttered as he pushed his way out of the crowd. "What room are you going to?" He turned to Caboose.

"Um..."

"You forgot didn't you."

"I'd better just...double check."

"You do that."

By that time Tucker had made his way over. "Dude, I'm in Mr. Flowers class."

"You too?" Church looked over. "Must be English."

"Great...I hear he gives really long motivational speeches."

"Wow..." Church sighed. "Well let's go before Caboose gets back."

"Good plan."

* * *

"Ugh, I've got that crazy guy." Grif groaned as Simmons walked over.

"What crazy guy?" His sister asked from beside him. "The conspiracy nut?"

"What? No, it's the history teacher. That military guy."

Simmons looked interested. "The one who gets everyone to call him Sarge? Room 219"

"Yes..wait how do you-"

"I got him too."

"Me too"

Grif sighed ignoring his sister. "Well at least I'll be able to copy your work again."

"Right...Come on. I hear he doesn't like people being late."

"It's the first day." Exclaimed Grif as they started walking.

"So that's doesn't mean we shouldn't make a good first impression."

Grif rolled his eyes."I forgot how much of a suck up you are."

* * *

Mr. Flowers was at the door of his English room making sure to great all the students personally.

"Well this is going to be fun." Church muttered as he sat down in the first empty seat he found.

Tucker rolled his eyes and sat behind him as Church had put his book bag on the desk next to him. "Maybe he won't give us much homework"

"Please he'll probably give us colouring."

"Yeah...wait, you think?"

"Maybe.."Church rolled his eyes as he glanced over to where Flowers was finished talking to another student. "Crap..."

"Hey guys!" Caboose smiled as he walked over and sat next to Tucker.

"Hey Caboose." Tucker sighed.

"Figures." Church muttered to himself. Glad at that at least Caboose seemed to think someone else was sitting next to him. The last thing he wanted to go through was another class sitting next to Caboose. Math had been bad enough last year.

* * *

"Alright dirt bags." The teacher dressed in red stood at the front of the room. He certainty looked like he was in in the army. Had the dog tags and everything. "The first thing you will understand is this. This is my classroom and in my room what I say goes. No arguments. Is that clear!"

He paused as no one answered. "I said..."

"Yes..?" A few mutters came through the crowd.

"Yes, Sir." The man replied. "Alright, let's try this again. I said, Is that clear!"

"Yes sir." A few more people answered and Grif leaned further against his chair. This guy really was nuts.

"Better." The man replied. "Now you are to address me as Sarge or Sir and only when I call on you. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir/Sarge."

Sarge nodded. "Then we might just get along." Walking over to a desk he pulled out a list. "Alright names and money. When I call on you come up and pay. You first." He pointed at Grif's sister.

"Sure!" She jumped up, still wearing her raincoat.

* * *

"Okay class." Mr. Flowers attempted to get the classes attention. "I know you're excited to be back in school. However I think we need to save a little of that energy for later."

There were a few scoffs and comments to this but Flowers ignored them. "Now I want you to know that as your teacher I am here to help you in anyway I can. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you. Feel free to call me Mr. F, Flowers or just Teach. Whatever makes you feel the most comfortable."

He smiled not seeming to notice the glazed looks that were starting to appear in everyone's eyes. "Excellent. Now I'm sure we're going to get along great here. I'll start calling your names and you can bring up-"

He was interrupted by knock to the door. An girl in a yellow rain coat was leaning against the door way as she tried to catch her breath. It was the same one that Tucker had been staring at in the school yard.

"Sorry...I..went to the wrong room. I thought I was in history!"

"Not a problem." Flowers replied. "Why don't you take a seat neat to..." He looked around. Tucker was trying to get Caboose to move so that seat would be empty. "You..I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Leonard Church." Church muttered and unwillingly moved his bag off the desk.

"Great. Take a seat next to Leonard."

-

"Hi." The girl next to him grinned. "My names Kaikaina Grif!"

"Hey.." Church replied trying not to wince at the extreme cheerfulness.

"I can't believe I went to the wrong room..and on the first day too. I was so sure I was in with that Sarge guy like Dex was.."

Church closed his eyes as the girl continued to talk. Why was he always stuck next to the idiots?

* * *

It took Flowers a bit of time to collect everyone's students dues much to Church's annoyance. For some reason they had to stay before going to go get their lockers. All the ones not in the druggie hallways were going to be gone soon.

"Now before I let you go." Mr. Flowers was saying as he stood in front of the class. "We here at-"

Once again he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, dude. Got two new students for yah."

Mr. Flowers smiled as he looked over at the door."That's wonderful news Vic. Now who are you two?"

"O'Malley Arthur-Ives and Allison Beth." The Vice Principal replied. "They transfered here from the Academy."

Church glanced up quickly at the last name. Sure enough Tex was standing in the doorway of the room, next to some guy with spiky black hair. Tex looked the same as when he'd last seen her two months ago, when she told him she was going to be coming here for the school year.

"Well if you two will take a seat. I'll collect your fee's after we're finished."

"Sounds good. Have fun dudes." The vice principal nodded and walked off.

Church looked back to Tex. She was looking over at the girl sitting next to him then back to him. When he caught her eyes she seemed to glare at him and walked to the back of the room closely followed by O'Malley.

Church looked back in confusion and saw the smirk on O'Malley's face as he did so. Leaning over, the teen whispered something to Tex and Church turned quickly looking over at Mr. Flowers.

"Dude, she has a boyfriend?" Tucker whispered forwards trying not to get the teachers attention. "When did that happen?"

"Shut up." Church muttered leaning against his hand ignoring his friend. He pretended he was listening to Mr. Flowers talk but really he was trying to understand what the hell was going on.

* * *

It had taken a good twenty minutes before Mr. Flowers finished talking to them and let them go get their lockers. Because of this they managed to get lockers in the worst part of the school.

"I knew we we're going to be in the druggie hallway." Tucker groaned. "This sucks. I wanted to see where the cheerleaders were-"

Church ignored Tucker's rambling as he looked at the paper with his locker number on it. 008, wow the single diets...it must be really far back.

"This is not going to be a fun walk." Church muttered as they finally reached the lockers.

"Yeah, this sucks." Tucker sighed. "We're like in the back of the fucking school." He glanced down at the paper again and began to open his lock.

A few minutes past.

"It's quiet." Caboose put in with a hopeful smile.

"Of course it's quiet." Church shot back. "There's no on else here."

"Oh..." Caboose looked down at his lock. "Well I like it. I just-"

Church rolled his eyes and walked over. "Here." In a moment he had Caboose's locker open.

"Thanks man."

"Right...why do I have a feeling I'm going to be spending most of the year doing this."

"Because you did last year?" Tucker put in as he pulled at his own lock.

"Oh, yeah. Caboose this year we're teaching you how to use one of these things."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow.."

"Tucker what did I say about that?"

Tucker just laughed. "Aw come on man...crap." Something fell to the ground. "Well there goes my lock."

"You have got to be kidding me." Church looked over to see Tucker's lock on the floor. The front had fallen off.

"Man this sucks." Tucker picked up the pieces. "Now I have to go find some office person before we leave."

"We?"

"Oh, come on. You live across the street from me!"

"So? Why should I wait? You broke the lock."

"I hate you."

"Fine." Church chuckled. "I'll wait."

"Me too." Caboose nodded quickly as he managed to put the lock back on his locker.

"Sure." Tucker turned and started to walk down the hallway.

"Don't take too long though." Church yelled after him, Tucker just kept walking.

"Yeah...this is going to take a while." Church looked back to his locker.

"Why does he take so long?" Caboose asked as he walked over next to Church.

"Probably stops to flirt with everyone."

-

A while later a sharp voice came from around the corner as two teens walked into sight.

"It's bad enough you follow me here-" Tex was saying. "You don't have-" She glanced to her side and stopped walking. "Church?"

"Tex?" Church looked over from his locker. "What are you doing here?"

"Locker..." Tex held up a piece of paper with 009 written on it.

"Oh..." There was an uneasy pause as Church glanced over to the boy standing next to her. Tex seemed to notice this.

"Oh yeah. Church, this is O'Malley. He was in the same school I just left. O'Malley this is m-... these are some friends of mine. Church and Caboose."

"Pleased to meet you." O'Malley replied, smirk still on his face.

"Hey..." Church nodded.

"Hello!" Caboose grinned. "I saw you in class today!"

"Yes." O'Malley replied with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose you did."

Tex walked over to the locker next to Church as O'Malley was talking to Caboose.

"So what do you think of it so far?" Church asked as Tex started at her lock.

"Of what?"

"The school, Mr. Flowers...stuff."

Tex shrugged and replied in cold tone. "School's a dump, Flowers is annoying, stuff is boring." She pulled the locker open. "Same as every school."

"Right. So who's that guy?"

She glanced to where he was pointing over at O'Malley. "I told you. Some guy from my old school. He was in a few classes with me."

"Why'd he transfer here?"

"Because he wanted to?" Tex replied as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know." She paused as she put a backpack in her locker. "Speaking of that, who's the girl you were sitting with in English?"

Church paused. "What..? I don't know, Kiki...kikania or something. She came in late to class. Tuckers been going on about her for a while."

"He should be pleased then." Tex said, in lighter tone and Church relaxed slightly. "Where is he anyway?"

"Broke his lock."

Tex chuckled. "I thought it'd be Caboose who broke his first."

"Yeah, that is surprising."

"Ready to go Allison?" O'Malley had walked over and was standing next to them.

"Right..." Tex smile dropped. "I have to go and fill out some more transfer papers. I'll see you in class I guess."

Church nodded. "Right...I'll...I'll save a seat for you?" He almost winced at his own words. However Tex just smirked. "Sure."

O'Malley frowned as they walked off and Church just shook his head.

"I like them." Caboose walked over.

"Caboose you already know Tex...and wait O'Malley?"

"He was very nice to me."

"You talked to him for a minute."

Caboose nodded. "He was very nice in that minute."

"Right." Church sighed and closed his locker..Tex..they weren't going out why should he care.

A moment later Tucker came running down the hallway.

"Hey guys you'll never guess who I just saw!"

Church sighed again...this was going to an interesting year.


	5. Chapter 5: Weakness

Title: A Weakness  
Characters: Tex, O'Malley, Church  
Prompt: 037 Sound  
Summary: Tex when possessed by O'Malley is starting to lose control.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue  
(AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--A Weakness--

* * *

_--You can't trust him...--_

Tex closed her eyes as the steady stream of words trickled through her mind. Omega was annoying as hell sometimes.

_--He is a weakness...and a weakness can be exploited....--_

"Tex?" Church's voice broke through her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

She shook herself out of the daze. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright." Church looked at her, still worried. "Are you still coming over tonight to watch a movie?"

_--He is a fool...a weak fool..--_

Tex shook her head, almost unwillingly. No. This wasn't controlling her. She just didn't want to do anything tonight. She had plans she had to work on.

"Oh..alright. Are you sure?" She watched his shoulders slump across the table. Well maybe it wouldn't hurt to-

"**What part of no do you not understand?" **Tex's eyes went wide as Omega took advantage of her distracted state to take control of her vocal chords.

"I wasn't talking to you." Church responded dully. "Never mind...I gotta go Tex. I'll see you tomorrow." Getting up he kissed her on the check before walking out the door.

_--This is why we need to work on it now-- _The AI's voice started irritably floating through her mind. --It is a weakness--

And weaknesses would be exploited. Tex thought back as she got up. How many times had she heard that.

_--Obviously not enough--_

* * *

That night she had finished it. Omega had come up with the need for it, she had thought up the idea for it and they had both built it. O'Malley had built it.

.

She hated it already.

_--It will protect your weakness.--_

How is talking like myself a weakness? Tex thought back as she looked at the helmet in her hands.

_--It allows people to know when we are not ..working together...--_

When you're not in control you mean.

_--It is a weakness...much like your boyfriend is--_

Tex slipped the helmet on her head.

"**Leave him out of this." **She spoke, both getting her point across and testing the filter. The later worked.

_--Excellent..soon we will be gone...and your weaknesses will be taken care of--_

"**I told you to leave him alone-"** Tex took the helmet off her head.

_--He is holding you back...a mindless fool--_

Tex placed the helmet over to the side. It was no use trying to reason with the AI, it never worked.

She glanced over at the clock. There was still time to call Leonard and..

_--You are tired...sleep and rest.--_

No...she was tired. She'd call him tomorrow. Tucking her helmet with it's new voice filter under her arm she set off to her bedroom. Omega wasn't controlling her. She was just tired.

.

The more she told herself this, the less she believed it. She was starting doubts about the voice in her head. It seemed to be doing more then just talking.


	6. Chapter 6:Not Just A River In Egypt pt:I

Title: Not Just A River In Egypt: Pt.I  
Characters: Church, Tex  
Prompt: #84 He  
Summary: He wasn't in love with Tex...really  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue : (AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--Not Just A River In Egypt: Pt I

Church wasn't in love with Tex. Not anymore. Sure he might have once. When they were dating...alright and maybe for a little while after they'd broken up. But he didn't anymore. He'd learned his lesson. He didn't love her.

Not that he hated her. He was over that as well. They were more like acquaintances, friends if you stretched the definition of the word.

So what if he worried about her for no reason? That didn't mean he loved her. He was just concerned...a lot. And the fact that he was devastated at her apparent death...well it had been really shocking, alright? Get off his back!

Things like that made no difference. So what if, she was the only person he didn't technically "hate"? He was surrounded by idiots. Who else was he going to talk to, Caboose? Not likely.

And yes, he did slip up and call her his girlfriend a few times but those had been honest mistakes...he hadn't meant anything by it. Even though he had slightly wondered why she never corrected him...

No

He didn't love her....really, he didn't.


	7. Chapter 7:Not Just A River In Egypt ptII

Title: Not Just A River in Egypt: Pt. II  
Characters: Tex, Church  
Prompt: #85 She  
Summary: She wasn't in love with him....really.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue: (AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--Not Just a River In Egypt pt:II--

Tex wasn't in love with Church. There was no way she was still...not that she had really been in the first place. Sure they'd dated but she'd never really been serious about him. Well not for all of it. Alright for most of it, but she'd moved past that now.

The only reason she talked to him a lot was because he was the most normal of the Blues. It wasn't because she loved him..or even thought highly of him. Why did she stay so long then and keep coming back?...it wasn't because of him Well it was slightly, but someone had to make sure those idiots didn't kill him...each other.

Sure he called her his girlfriend sometimes. Why didn't she correct him? Well...just because. It wasn't like it was hurting her. The fact that she would have slapped Tucker if he'd tried it, well that was just because Tucker was an ass. It didn't mean that she still had feelings for Church.

She wasn't in love with him...really, she wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8: We Dig

Title: We Dig  
Characters: Church, Tucker, Caboose, Tex  
Prompt: #50 Spade  
Summary: Where are the shovels when you need them? Set in between season one and two.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue  
(AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--We Dig--

It might have taken a while, but Church had finally convinced Tucker and Caboose to help bury the bodies. Unfortunately that was as far as they had gotten because at the moment they couldn't find anything to dig with.

"Can't we just leave them here?" Tucker complained as they looked at the two armored bodies.

"Just let them rot? Hell no!" Church replied. "My body deserves to be laid to rest...properly."

"Right, well then, what are we going to use to dig then?"

"How the hell should I know!"

"Oh, I know!" Caboose grinned. "A shovel! We can use a shovel."

"Great idea." Tucker replied sarcastically. "Except we already know we don't have any shovels!"

"**Then why don't we use your skull." **

"See, he's doing that voice again." Tucker pointed at the other soldier. Church, who as usual hadn't been paying attention to them, looked over. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, we've got to find something to dig the graves with."

"Fine..." Tucker sighed as they started to walk into the base. "But this had better not take long.."

"Oh quit your bitching, at least you're not burying yourself."

-

Tex watched them walk off into the base, she was hidden off to the side. They were idiots but that Caboose one seemed the most promising. Something was wrong with his aggressive behavior. Nodding to herself she vanished once again. This would bear investigation.

-

"Dear Lord that was annoying." Tucker wiped his brow as they surveyed the new graves. He glared at Church. "Thanks for all the help by the way."

"Tucker, I'm possessing the body of a robot...it's not that easy to move in."

"Yeah right."

"Good thing we found these spoons!" Caboose grinned.

"Yeah great. Where the hell are all the shovels in this base?" Tucker threw a bent spoon off the to side. "Shouldn't Command have given us at least one, I don't know. In case we needed it...for something?"

"It's Command Tucker." Church replied. "Name one time they ever helped."

There was a pause before Church spoke up again.

"So...Anybody want to say a few words?"

–

Meanwhile at the Red base, Donut was stuck on inventory duty.

"Let's see, Fifteen cases of bullets. Check. Three Cases of Oreos. Check! Man, Grif is going to be so happy!" He glanced down at the list. "Alright two shovels...Hey that's strange." He scratched his head as he looked down. "Why do we have four shovels?"


	9. Chapter 9: First of Spring

Title: The First of Spring  
Characters: Tex, Church  
Prompt: 062 Spring  
Summary: The first day of Spring brings....Donut?  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue  
(AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--The First of Spring--

For once, Blood Gulch was actually kind of quiet. Tex was sitting on the top of the blue base. Technically she was sitting guard, but really she didn't think anyone was going to attack today.

"Hey." Tex glanced over as Church walked over. "Spot anyone yet?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." Church sat down next to her on the edge of the base. "You may want to watch out for Donut though. He should be coming over here soon."

Tex frowned as she looked over at him. "Why the hell is he coming over here?"

"You do know what today is, don't you?"

"Church..."

Church chuckled. "Neither did we. First day of Spring."

Tex raised an eyebrow as she looked around the dry canyon. "How can you tell."

"I have no idea. Anyway, Donut and Doc try to get us to put on a play or something every year. Some stupid thing..." Church shrugged. "We mostly hide."

"Where?"

"Caves usually. Anywhere they won't find us." Church replied then smirked. "One year, Simmons and Grif hid in a closet. Donut still hasn't let them forget that."

Tex rolled her eyes. "Why not just tell them you're not going to help them this year?"

"Oh we tried that once."

"And?"

"Donut followed us around for the rest of the day...we ended up hiding anyway."

Tex thought this over. "Is that why it's so quiet?"

Church glanced down at his watch. "Well it's almost noon, so yeah."

"And noon is."

"The time Donut comes and tries to get us to try on costumes." He shuddered.

"Shouldn't you be hiding then?"

Church shrugged. "I figured I'd stop by and see if you knew about it first."

"So I can hide with the rest of you?" Tex replied icily.

"Like that would happen." Church muttered. "No, I thought you might want to know why Donut was going to show up with a costume for you in the next five minutes."

"I'll just shoot him."

"Fine by me." Church shrugged as he got to his feet. "Doc's helping him, you can kill him too if you want. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Tex rolled her eyes as she picked up the sniper rifle.

-

As Church walked out of the base he had to wonder why he even bothered telling Tex. Tucker thought it was a dumb idea...but then again Tucker was just hoping Tex would be forced to wear a dress.

He was caught of guard a moment later as he heard movement. A moment later Tex had landed beside him, she'd jumped off the roof of the base apparently.

"What the hell-"

Tex ignored him.

"Where are we hiding?"

"What?" He glanced over at the woman as if she'd lost her mind. "I thought you said-"

"Changed my mind." Tex shrugged. "Now hurry up. I just spotted Donut coming over."

Church frowned in confusion as they ran off. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked as he tried to keep up with Tex.

"You didn't tell me Shelia would be with him!"

"Oh yeah."

"Idiot." Tex muttered as they made their way away from the Blue base.


	10. Chapter 10: Story Time

Title: Story Time With Donut: The Three Little Soldiers  
Characters: Donut, Simmons, Grif, Church, Caboose, Tucker, O'Malley, Doc, Tex  
Prompt: #83 And  
Summary: It's story time with Donut....run!  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue

--Story Time--

"_Once upon a time....in a land far far away."_

"Donut! What the hell are you doing?" Donut turned out of the chair. the book still in his hand. "Um....hi Grif, Simmons! What are you doing here."

"Um..I think the better question is why are you reading..." Simmons looked at the front of the book. "...fairy tales?"

"Oh, too easy..." Grif muttered to himself, while Simmons rolled his eyes.

"No really, what are you doing?"

"I'm telling a story!"

"And why are you telling a story?"

"Because it's story time silly! What else would I be doing" Donut grinned and opened his book some more. "And now, this is the story of the three little soldiers..."

"What?"

–

_Three little soldiers...the littlest solider had blue armor and was really dumb. The middle sized solider had turquoise armor...and was really annoying. The biggest of the three soldiers wore light blue armor and was really mean. _

_One day they were kicked out of the base by their commanding officer._

"And don't come back ya lazy good for nothings!" The Sargent yelled out as the three little soldiers were thrown on out of the base.

"Well this sucks." The light blue solider said as he got off the ground.

"Well now what?" The turquoise soldier complained. "Were are we going to go?"

"We? Yeah, right. We're going off on our own, as in...separate!"

"You're leaving me?" The dark blue soldier was very sad.

The light blue soldier rolled his eyes. "Right. Well I'm going to go find Tex."

"Of course you are." The Turquoise soldier replied as he got up.

-

_And so the three little soldiers went their separate ways and went to find places to live. The littlest soldier wasn't very smart, he found a haystack and discovered it was comfortable. He named it his house, well he named it Donna but that's getting off topic. _

_Now what the little soldier didn't know was that a crazy, split personalitied madman was on the loose! _

–

"Wait, wait wait." Simmons interrupted Donut's tale. "A crazy madman...isn't that redundant?"

Donut frowned. "Simmons, stop ruining my story. I'm just getting to the good part!"

"I don't think that's possible at this point." Grif muttered.

"Anyway..."

–

"I don't think this is a very nice idea."

"**Oh, do be quiet. Of course it isn't a nice idea. We're going to kill people!"**

"I'm just saying...."

_The crazy split personalitied mad man was in the middle of an argu-_

"Hey! It's not nice to call people names you know!"

"**Besides personalitied isn't a real world, you imbecile."**

_I SAID, The crazy man was in the middle of an argument! Stop ruining the story guys!_

"**Oh, whatever.."**

_And so, while the crazy man was in the middle of an argument with himself, he noticed a strange looking house._

"**That's the most pathetic looking house I have ever seen."**

_And so the mad man yelled out. _

"Um...excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but we'd really like it if you could come out of your house...to talk to us..."

"**And so we can kill you!"**

The littlest soldier poked his head out of the pile. "Um....no thanks...I think I'll pass on that....thank you."

"Oh well, we tried."

"**Yes, and now we'll try harder." **The crazy man pulled out a rocket launcher and shot near the pile of hay. This sent both the hay and soldier flying into the air.

"Hey, that's mean!"

However the littlest soldier didn't seemed to be hurt as he got to his feet and stared at the remains of his house.

"Donna! Noooooooo"

"**What the bloody hell is he talking about?"**

The soldier glanced over, realizing he was not along. "Uh...hello...." Noting the rocket launcher that was now pointed at him he quickly started running away. "Running time!"

_-_

_The second little soldier also couldn't be bothered to build a house. However he did manage to locate a rather rundown house made out of sticks. He was sure that was good enough!_

"**Well if he's that stupid he deserves to be killed." **The madman muttered to himself as he reached the house made of sticks that the littlest soldier had run to.

"Hello, is anyone home?"

"Uh...no!" The first soldier yelled out and was then told to shut up by the other soldier.

And so the madman took out his rocket launcher again and shot near the house...again. And the house fell down!

---

"Ugh....I hate this story." Grif moaned. "Why can't we leave."

"Come on Grif!" Donut grinned. "I'm just getting to the good part."

"Didn't you say that last time?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, but this is the _really _good part."

"Do they all die?" Grif put in. "Because if not then..."

"Anyway!-the

--

_two soldiers ran away from the crazy madman towards the house of the light blue soldier. It was made out of brick._

"Wait..." The turquoise soldier questioned as they ran. "How do we even know where he is? He never said."

_You just do alright!_

"Fine, but I'm just saying it's kinda a big plot hole."

_And once they reached the house the soldier let them in._

"Church!--I mean light blue soldier!" The littlest soldier yelled out. "Did you miss me?|"

"Ugh, I hate this story." The light blue solider muttered as he reluctantly let them into the house. "Why couldn't I just let you guys die."

"Nice to see you too." The turquoise soldier replied sarcastically. "Hey is-"

_He was cut off as the voice of the mad man rang out!_

"Let us in guys."

"How about no." The light blue soldier yelled out. "Go bother some other people. Maybe that stupid narrator or something."

_Hey!_

"**We'll get to him next. But first we will destroy all three of you pathetic soldiers!"**

"Not so fast O'Malley." A voice came out from behind the mad man. "Put the rocket launcher down."

"Hey it's Tex!" The littlest soldier felt the need to yell out.

"No shit."

"Alright. Drop the gun and start walking."

_In a few minuted the mad man was disarmed and running away._

_The End_

–

"So guys!" Donut closed the book. "What did you think of story time?"

"That was the worst thing I have ever heard in my life." Grif moaned from the floor.

"Why were you arguing with yourself?" Simmons asked with a raised eyebrow. "That was really weird..."

"Never do that again."

Donut pouted as he put the book to the side."Fine, no more story time."

"Oh thank god!"

"Now it's interpretative dance time!"

"…I hate life."


	11. Chapter 11: Messed Up Mess Hall

Title: Messed Up, Mess Hall  
Characters: Church, Tex, Tucker, Caboose  
Prompt: #36 Smell  
Summary: Caboose should never be allowed in the kitchen...ever.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue  
(AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--Messed Up Mess Hall--

It was a usual day in blood gulch. Neither team were actually fighting each other instead they were dealing with their own problems in their bases. In the blue base they were dealing with a problem that unfortunately quite common.

Church and Tucker were talking by the side of the base. Tex was sitting next to them cleaning a gun.

"Wait...." Tucker interrupted the conversation. "Do you smell smoke?"

"What?" Church paused and then groaned. "Oh shit, not again."

–

"Uh..."Caboose glanced quickly around the room. "Please Mr. Stove, stop beeping!!" Trying to hit away the smoke he managed to drop a cloth in the pan and soon there was----

"BAD FIRE!"

"Oh dear lord, not again." Church and Tucker came running into the room. "Caboose, what did I tell you about using the kitchen?"

"Yeah, you can't cook!" Tucker stared over at the flame as Church tried to put out the fire that was getting bigger. "What are you trying to do, burn down the base?"

"No! The stove was not co-operating with me." Caboose retorted. "I don't think it likes me."

"It's a stove! It doesn't have emotions!"

"Hey guys, a little help over here." Church tried to get their attention as the fire just seemed to be getting bigger. "Damn it, we need water! Hey!" He was suddenly covered with white foam. "What the hell."

"Move over you idiot." Tex replied from behind him. As he moved Tex pointed the extinguisher and soon the stove was covered in foam and more importantly not on fire.

"You guys really are pathetic." Tex sighed as she placed the extinguisher to the side. Church sighed as he tried to wipe the foam off his head. "Oh shut up Tex."

"Hey don't blame me." Tucker retorted. "Caboose is the one who set the place on fire."

"And you didn't even try to put it out!"

"Yeah, Tucker!"

"Caboose!"


	12. Chapter 12: Just Another Day

Title: Just Another Day  
Characters: Tex, O'Malley, Church, Jimmy, Blues on Sidewinder  
Prompt: 89 Work  
Summary: It was just a normal day at work for Tex and O'Malley  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue  
(AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--Just Another Day--

It was just a normal job. At least it should be. The Red soldiers of the planet were getting desperate and had contacted them to take the Blues of the planet. And this would be simple enough, if not for the fact that the plant they were going to happened to be Sidewinder.

And Tex just happened to know someone on that planet.

_-Pay attention Allison,- _The AI's voice spoke up in her head as they started to descend to the face of the planet.

-I am paying attention- Tex shot back.

_-You're still mad that he's going to be here.-_

_-_O'Malley..._-_

_-I thought you got rid of that lump. Didn't you dump him? Why are you so-_

"Shut up O'Malley." Tex spoke up as she moved forward in her seat to flick a few switches on the controls of the ship. "We're here."

-_Oh, wonderful, just don't mess this up-_

-Fuck off-

_-Such language Allison-_

Tex attempted to ignore the AI's voice in the back of her head as she got out of her seat. This was just another job. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

Yeah, except she was here to kill her boyfriend.

Ex-boyfriend her mind quickly corrected.

Still.

With a sigh Tex took her helmet from it's place on the seat next to here.

"Well, here goes nothing." She could hear O'Malley's laughter echo as the placed the helmet on her head. To work.

–

Church was starting to wonder how long they were going to have to stand out here before their leader realized that the Reds weren't going to attack today. Judging on the mans intelligence, he was giving it a day at the least. He was trying to pay attention to what Jimmy was telling him. Something about a girl he had back home.

"Oh yeah?" He tried to show some interest. It wasn't like he had anyone else to talk to on this ice ball.

"Yep, soon as I get back, I'm gonna get down on one knee and ask her to marry me."

"Oh really..." He trailed off as shouting was heard across the way.

"Bloody Murder! Bloody Murder!!"

"Is that Mickey?" Jimmy looked over. "There's no one there."

"What the Hell?" Church his gun closely as they watched Mickey fall to the ground. Hit by some unseen force.

"We're under attack!"

-

Chaos grew as Private Arthur was soon on the ground too. It was like they were fighting an invisible foe....oh

"...crap." Church swore as another soldier was dropped. "Jimmy stay close."

"What's going on?" Jimmy fired more. "Who's attacking us Church?"

"Just keep firing Jimmy." Church said as he looked around. "We'll be alright." He was lying through his teeth of course. If this was who he thought it was. Well.. there was no way in hell any of them were going to be surviving.

–

_-Kill him! And him!- _O'Malley's voice was almost shrieking inside her head, enjoying the amount of deaths they were causing.

-Just let me work- Tex shot back as she dodged to avoid a bullet. -I know what I'm doing- She ran up quickly and soon another soldier was dead on the ground.

-_It seems so_- She could almost feel the AI smiling in her head. _-Now where is that friend of yours-_

Tex stiffened and was almost hit by a bullet.

-_Sloppy-_

-Shut up- Tex thought back. -And, I'm not going to kill Church-

-_What!....__Well then you'll just have to stop me!-_

Tex wrestled with the control of her body as the AI tried to take over.

–

"Okay, this is not good." Church muttered as they watched the last soldier die. They were still shooting, but not knowing where to shoot they were really just wasting ammo.

Jimmy's cries interrupted Church's thoughts. "Ach...help."

He turned around just in time to hear.

"This doesn't seem physically possible!"

What the fuck.

He almost took a step backwards as he saw what was happening.

"Tex?" It was her though. And she was killing Jimmy...with his own skull. Church suppressed the impulse to puke. He knew he should be doing something, anything, running away even. But was just too much in shock to move.

It seemed like an hour before Jimmy slid to the ground. His cries were done.

Church realized how very quiet it was now.

"Uh, Tex?" This time he was able to take a step backwards.

"**It's O'Malley you fool."**

Oh crap.

"Uh...Tex are you still in there?" It was worth a shot.

Tex/O'Malley raised his gun at him.

"I'll...I'll take that as a no." He took a step backwards.

"**What you idio-" **O'Malley shrieked and a moment later lowered the gun.

"Hey...Tex?"

"It's O'Malley." But it was Tex's voice this time. With that she turned and and started walking away. Activating her armor's invisibility as she went.

-

Church stared in shock at the scene around him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, surrounded by the dead bodies of the soldiers he had fought with. Every single Blue was dead...except for him.

"Why didn't she kill me?"

He had a feeling that question was going to haunt him for a long time.


	13. Chapter 13: Team of Two

Title: Team of Two  
Characters: Church, Tex  
Prompt: #20 Colourless  
Summary: Tex and Church have a talk about team colours  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue  
(AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--Team of Two--

It was night time in Blood Gulch. Of course the only way you could tell this is if you went and found a clock. Like every other hour the sun was out in the sky. The only difference was the canyon seemed quieter.

Two figures sat on top of the Blue base. They didn't sleep. After all being dead usually took away the need for such things.

Church sighed as he looked over at his ghostly armor, he still didn't know how that was physically possible by the way.

"So." He spoke up, breaking the silence and causing the person sitting next to him to look over. "I guess technically, I'm not a Blue anymore."

Tex raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure that?"

Church pointed over to the side. "My armor isn't blue."

"What, are you a red now?"

"What?" Church scoffed. "Please. Does this look red to you?"

"You really determine what team you're on by what colour armor you're wearing?"

"Well yeah..." Church paused. "Hey maybe I can paint Caboose's armor and send him over to the reds. Or get him to paint his own armor and then send him to the reds."

Tex rolled her eyes. "Good idea. Let's send the enemy more soldiers. What a great plan."

Church glared over at the woman. "It is so a good plan. What does Caboose do around here?"

"Get his head stuck in the freezer, blow things up, annoys people an-"

"Exactly and he team kill-" Church started but Tex wasn't finished.

"and he's the only one who can talk to Shelia...the tank."

"And....never mind that's a dumb plan."

"I thought as much. But really. Who decided you were going to base your teams on armor colour? It's one of the dumbest idea's ever."

"Oh shut up."

.

"Hey Church, since we're both dead, ghostly armor and all that." Tex smirked as she looked over at him. "That would make us our own team now."

"What the ghost team?" Church glanced over and noticed the mocking smile on her face. "Oh knock it off Tex."

Tex just laughed. "More like the see-through team."

"Yeah, I dare you to say that around Tucker."

Tex paused.

.

"Good point."

.

There was another pause as they both went back to looking at the canyon.

"So the ghost team?" Tex spoke up thoughtfully. "I suppose that means if we killed soldiers around here we'd get more teammates."

"Another reason not to fight." Church replied with a shake of his head. "Let's just keep the team the way it is."

"What just the two of us?"

"Yeah that would be...wait..." He glanced over quickly at Tex who had a smirk on her face again.

"I like that idea."She chuckled lightly. And to his amazement scooted closer to him. They were ghosts but as they were both such they still could feel each other slightly and at the moment Church could feel Tex leaning against him.

"But if you tell anyone I'll kick your ghostly ass all the way to Sidewinder."

This time Church chuckled, some things would never change.


	14. Chapter 14: Not Quite The Tooth Fairy

Title: Not Quite The Tooth Fairy  
Characters: Tex, Omega, Church, Tucker, Caboose  
Prompt: 49 Club  
Rating: T (For swearing.)  
Summary: Based from the line Tucker says to Tex.

"**Also mention that you like to punch people in the head while they sleep."**

Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does.  
(AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--Not Quite The Tooth Fairy--

Tex peered through the misty haze of ....wait, where was she?

Wherever she was, it was dark and misty. Perhaps the surface of a planet, one she had never been on. She didn't know how she had reached it.... Though if she didn't, then....

Gritting her teeth she called in the back of her mind. --Omega! Omega, where are we?--. The inside of her head was quiet. That was never a good sign. "God damnit Omega!" She yelled out. "What's going on?"

Her voice just echoed as though mocking her attempts at trying. Her anger growing she started forwards, hoping to find out just where she was.

It didn't seem as though that was going to be easy. As she walked she could hear faint voices coming from the sides. Whispering to her as she passed by, but not loud enough that she could hear them properly.

Where was she? How did she get here? She remembered something vague about teams and blues but still...

Wait...Leon- Church, she had been with Church, hadn't she? Him and the rest of the Blues. Then how...

"**Oh, have you not figured it out yet?" **A voice said from behind her. Tex reached quickly for her gun, knowing full well who would be standing there.

"**I wouldn't try that if I were you." **The gun was knocked from her hands and Tex turned to see

"Omega." She spat out as she looked at the AI. He looked the same as she remembered and he was grinning widely at her. She had forgotten how insane he could be. "What am I doing here?"

The AI shrugged. **"What do you think my dear Alison? You've come back to me." **

Tex involuntarily took a step backwards; not noticing the background seemed to be shifting around them. "You're lying. I'd never come back."

"**Then what do you think you're doing here." **The AI stepped closer to her. **"Besides, it's not like you can return to those 'friends' of yours." **

"What are you talking about-"

Omega grabbed her hand in mid-swing. **"You killed them all. Don't you remember?" **

Tex blinked. "You're lying."

"**And why would I do that?" **

"That's all you ever do." Tex replied icily and then before Omega could grab her other arm she punched him, managing to land a hard blow to the head.

"Ah. My head!" It wasn't Omega's voice but the AI suddenly disappeared as the mist started to fade, despite Tex's fervent attempts to hit it again.

"Tex...Tex?

-

--

---

"Tex?" A sleepy voice muttered quite close to her.

Tex blinked and then looked around. She was on the floor, a blanket over her knees...someone's hand on her shoulder. Omega....she was just about to grab the arm when the person spoke up again.

"Tex? Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine Church." Tex replied as she rubbed her forehead and sat up. The man was sitting next to her, looking like he was still half asleep himself.

"You don't look fine. What was all that about?"

Tex rolled her eyes, trying to make light of the incident. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Yeah, right." Church was looking at her closely, no longer half asleep. "I think you managed to punch all of us at least once. That's not, nothing."

She glanced over the room to see the rest of the sleeping Blues. Tucker was holding his head, but still asleep. Caboose was fast asleep holding onto something that looked like a teddy bear but was muttering something about candy.

"It's not my fault were so cramped in here." Tex replied, anger growing in her tone.

"I didn't say that." Church run a hand through his hair and sighed. "What's wrong?"

Tex ignored the question as she got up. "I'm going to get some air."

She walked over to the doorway and noticed Church right behind her. However she just ignored him as she walked out of the room.

"Don't go that way." Church said as she went to turn the corner.

"Why?" Tex turned with a raised eyebrow.

"The Reds are down there. Remember when Caboose went to get a drink of water in the night?"

Tex turned quickly the other way. That had been a long night. "You don't have to follow me everywhere you know." She continued as they walked down the hallway.

"Maybe I just want to get some air too."

"Right...." Tex trailed off and the two of them walked in silence till they were outside.

--

"So why were you punching us?" Church spoke up as they sat on the roof.

"It's"

"And don't say it's nothing. Even you don't go around punching people...when they're asleep anyway. "

Tex sighed. Church wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon. "I had a dream that's all." She glared over at Church. "And I don't want to talk about it."

To her surprise he shrugged. "Sure. It's not like I don't know what sort of dream you were having."

Tex narrowed her eyes. "And how would you know that?"

"Well you punched us. I think it's a safe bet to say you were dreaming about fighting someone..."

"Yes.." Tex started to say.

"And I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it was O'Malley." Church finished, without looking at her.

There was a long silence after this.

"Yes." Tex finally replied. "It was."

"So...are you okay?"

"I said I'm fine, Leonard." Tex replied and then leaned back on her hands, ignoring the startled look on Church's face. "It was just a dream. A stupid dream. It's not real." At this point it would have been hard to tell if she was telling Church or herself this.

However he just nodded. "Fine then."

"Good." Tex sat watching the dark sky, ignoring the presence of the man next to her.

They sat there like that for a while. Neither one talking, just sitting next to each other in the night.

--

After a while Tex got up and yawned. "Come on Leonard. I'm going to get some sleep before Caboose wakes up."

"Just don't punch anyone alright? That might be hard to explain." He put it to the fact that she was tired as the reason she was using his first name.

Tex punched him in the shoulder as they walked back into the base. "Shut up. I'm too tired to argue."

"That's new."

"Asshole."

"Bitch"


	15. Chapter 15: What the Hell Just Happened?

Title: What the Hell Just Happened?  
Characters: Sister, Tex, Church  
Prompt: 47 Heart  
Summary: They weren't totally heartless.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does  
(What you might call an AU story.) Warning: Sister rambles a bit in this story.

--

--What the Hell Just Happened?--

"Tucker?"

"Hate him."

"Caboose?"

"Hate him."

"Dex...I mean Grif!"

"Hate him too."

"What about...Donut?" Sister thought hard as she sat next to Tex in the Blue base. Tex was trying to ignore the cheery girl as she carefully cleaned her gun. Unfortunately it wasn't working well, as Sister kept asking her questions.

"Well, what do you think of Donut?" Sister repeated and Tex sighed. She wasn't going to get any peace if she didn't do something soon.

"He hit me with a grenade. What do you think?" She finally answered.

"Oh. Well...uh what about..."

Tex placed her newly assembled gun to the side and looked over at the blonde woman. "Why the hell are you asking me all this?"

Sister flinched and moved back a bit from the glare Tex was giving her. "Come on Tex! I'm just curious."

"Good for you. Now, GO AWAY."

To her surprise and utter annoyance Sister stayed there. Though looking more nervous then before. "Uh...what about Church?"

Tex blinked and replied in an even tone.

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"Why do you want to know?"

To her even greater surprise Sister pumped her fist in the air and laughed. "Ha! I so called it! Dexter's gonna owe...me ...big....." She trailed of as she realized that there was suddenly a gun pointed at her face.

"Explain....Now." And the tone left no room for argument. Sister however seemed quite willing to talk. And she did, rather quickly too, with a great grin on her face.

"See, Dex and I had this bet going on, he said that Church hated everyone in the world and you were a heartless bitch...uh no offense. Anyway, I said that was so not true because you guys couldn't hate everyone here, that's just crazy! You guys must like some people, so I said you probably liked each other but Dexter said that was stupid because you were both so unlikeable and I was like, yeah so they probably like each other because of that an-

Tex sighed and cocked the gun still pointed at the woman's face. "Shut up now or I'll shoot you."

"And I so totally won the bet!" Sister finished quickly, the smile still on her face.

Tex rubbed her forehead, keeping the gun pointed at the idiot. "How did I, in anyway, say I liked Church?"

"Because! You didn't say you hated him."

"That doesn't mean anything." Tex shot back and then froze, damn. "I mean-"

"And he wouldn't say he hated you either. Even though he said he hated everyone." Sister nodded. "See, it all fits!"

Tex just stared at the girl for a few minutes before slowly lowering her gun.

"You are an idiot."

"Of course." Sister replied, not really listening. "Thanks for talking to me Tex. Now I have to go find Dex and tell him I won the bet!" She jumped to her feet and ran off, leaving Tex sitting by herself wondering what the hell had just happened. And more importantly, what the hell she was going to do about it.

* * *

Church leaned back against the couch wishing, for the millionth time that he was anywhere else but here. Most of the soldiers were outside watching some kind of impromptu puppet show or something. Hell he didn't know what was going on.

"Hey." A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked to see Tex sitting on the far side of the couch. "Were you interrogated by Sister today?"

"Uh, yeah actually." Church blinked as he looked over her. "She was going on about some crap about not hating everyone or something." He scoffed. "She's insane. Kept asking me what I thought of everyone here."

He didn't notice Tex's smirk as she moved closer to him.

"So...she told me you don't hate me." She said and Church turned to see her right next to him.

"What? She told you th-" He trailed off and quickly tried to rephrase that. "I mean, she said that?"

Tex nodded, acting as though she hadn't heard his mix-up. "She did. Now why do you think she would say that?"

"Uh, how about the fact that she's crazy...and an idiot?"

"And would that be the only reason?"

Church looked at the expression on Tex's face warily. Whenever she smiled like that, it always ended in trouble for him. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Tex smirked more and moved over slightly.

"That! The last time you were smiling like that you almost shot my eye out."

Tex rolled her eyes. "You moved."

"Yeah, and that's the only reason I have two eyes not one!"

Tex didn't reply and just continued to sit there.

After a few minutes Church sighed, wondering how much bodily harm she was going to inflict on him this time. "Fine, I don't hate you. Are you happy now?" He was about to mutter something about immaturity when Tex leaned over and kissed him.

"Good." She replied after she'd leaned back. "I'd be hard to explain why my boyfriend hated me." She got up ignoring the utterly stunned look on Church's face as she did so.

"Oh and I don't hate you either Leonard." She said, more as an afterthought before she walked out of the room, leaving Church alone to wonder what the hell had just happened.


	16. Chapter 16: He Didn’t Know Her

Title: He Didn't Know Her  
Characters: Church, Tex, Omega  
Prompt: 25 Strangers  
Summary: Tex's AI changes her more than she realizes.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does.  
(AU if Reconstruction is anything to go by)

--He Didn't Know Her--

Church had known it had been a stupid idea. Why the hell would you sign up to get a computer program put in your head? It was one of the most idiotic plans he'd ever heard. Yet she had, and then, wouldn't listen to a word he said against it, not that he'd really expected her too. But at the same time he'd thought she'd show some common sense.

She was starting to scare him.

Tex wasn't the nicest person to hang around with, let alone date. She was blunt, harsh and could be downright rude at times. But despite all of this, she was still Tex. And Tex had limits. (Even if she'd never admit that she did)

Now though... It was like talking to a stranger some times. A stranger with the same appearance and same voice as her true, but every once in a while he'd note that her tone got a little angrier than it used to be. A little more hostile. And that her comments about things seemed to be becoming a little more hateful and a little more violence driven. More so then she had ever been before.

And she wouldn't admit it.

Any time he'd bring it up she lashed back. Claiming she'd always acted this way. The AI wasn't affecting her at all he was the one who was acting strange. It didn't help their relationship much, which was already strained from their positions in the military and their respective hard-headedness.

The day they broke up he hadn't been surprised. The AI was so in control of her mind, and she wouldn't... or couldn't accept the fact that she was doing anything against her will. He wasn't even sure who it was that informed him that they were over. Allison or the AI

(He wouldn't admit it, but he clung to the hope that it was the AI)

He'd never forgive that damned program for what it had done to her. Twisting her mind so that she did its will, thinking it was her own. Turning the one person he thought he knew better than anyone else, into a complete and utter stranger.


	17. Chapter 17: A Meal at Blue Base

Title: A Meal at Blue Base  
Characters: Tucker, Church, Caboose, Tex  
Prompt: 39 Taste  
Summary: Meal times at the Blue base can get...dramatic.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does. (AU)

-0-

* * *

"Ugh, this stuff is disgusting." Tucker muttered gazing bleakly down at his plate on the table. The team was in the sorry excuse for a mess hall, or kitchen as they'd come to refer to it, eating their supper. Well most of them were.

"I'm serious." Tucker spoke up again, his last attempt having failed to get him the attention he'd been looking for. "What did they do, freeze-dry crap and just send it up here? You know, I bet this is just a big joke that Commend set up."

"Tucker." Church sighed, sitting across from the man. "Give it a rest."

"But really look at this stuff!" Tucker replied pointing at the misshapen lumps on his plate, clearly not phased at all by Church's annoyed tone. "It looks like crap, smells like crap and hey guess what...it tastes like it too. Right Caboose?

Caboose looked up from his plate where he'd been building what looked like a tower out of semi recognizable potatoes. "Uh...yeah, sure."

"See. Even Caboose agrees with me!"

Tucker grinned, and Tex shook her head from across the table. "He has no idea what you're talking about Tucker."

"Like that's a surprise." Church muttered looking over to the misshapen lump that used to be the younger soldiers diner.

"Besides" Tex continued, "no one's saying the food isn't horrible." She gave the potatoes on her plate a rather repulsed look.

"He was defending them!"

"God Tucker, listen to yourself! It's food, just shut up and eat it. Both of you!" He paused then shook his head. "There's something I never thought I'd have to say in the army."

"Maybe if they stopped _acting _like children." Tex replied dryly.

Tucker glared over at her for a moment. However a moment later he just rolled his eyes and went back to picking at his food.

The table was quiet for almost an entire minute before he spoke up again. The smirk on his face wasn't a good sign.

"So Tex. If we're the kids, and Church is the annoyed dad...what does that make you- Hey!"

A gun was suddenly pointed in his direction.

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"You were saying?" Tex smiled in a way that made it very clear what she was thinking.

"Dude," Tucker looked over at Church. "Stop her!"

The pistol was cocked and Church just chuckled. "Like I could."

"I hate you guys." Tucker muttered as he went back to his food.

"Right." Tex calmly un-cocked the gun and put it back in its mystery location. "Now can we please just eat in-"

"I got it!" Caboose interrupted her, with a grin. "Tex would be the mom!"

Everyone else at the table just stared at him in astonishment.

"What?"

Tex sighed, picking up her plate and getting up from the table.

"Oh sure, you don't threaten to shoot him!"

"Why'd Tex go away?"

Church buried his face in his hands ignoring the two other men at the table.

"This place is too fucking weird."


	18. Chapter 18: Dinner at Blue Base

Title: Dinner at Blue Base  
Characters: Church, Sister, Tex, Caboose, Shelia, Tucker, Grif, Donut and Simmons  
Prompt: 58 Dinner  
Summary: Meals in the Blue Base were odd, and Church tries to explain to Sister that going over to the Red base is not a good idea.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth does. (AU)

-O-

* * *

The Blue base had gone through several changes when it came to meal proceedings. While Captain Flowers had been there, he'd made sure that his men had their meals on a set schedule. Tucker had helped out half-heartedly; Church did as well once he was stationed there. The base was one of the smallest military outposts and as such the soldiers were forced to prepare the food themselves.

Once Flowers died, the two remaining Blues scrapped the set meal times, making food more of an eat-what-you-find event than anything else. At least it was until Caboose turned up. Four charred stoves and three broken freezers later, they learned that the rookie should never under any circumstances be allowed in the kitchen unsupervised. Ever.

After that there was something of a set schedule behind their meals and when Tex showed up it didn't much change. Sure Tucker made a few comments about how Tex as the woman should be cooking more than them but that ended when Tucker realized that Tex really wasn't someone you should get angry while she was holding a knife in her hand. The marks in the walls of the kitchen also showed that it had taken him a while to learn that.

As of the moment they were still trying to figure out how dangerous it was to let Sister near anything that was liable to set on fire. Oh and explaining the idea to her that she shouldn't just waltz over to the red base for dinner.

"I'm telling you, you can't go!" Church rubbed his forehead wondering how he always got into situations like this.

"But it's Dex!" Sister pouted. "He said I could come over and that really nice chick's cooking dinner again. She's an awesome cook!"

"Chick, what... Do you mean Donut?"

"Ah, doy..." She rolled her eyes as though this was obvious and Church just groaned.

"For the thousandth time, we are in a war with these people. You can't just run over there every time you feel like it."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because they'll shoot you, that's why not!"

"Dexter wouldn't do that." She folded her arms.

"The rest of them would!"

"Fine." Sister threw up her hands. "Geeze, you guys are worse than my mom!"

Church just shook his head as Sister walked out of the room in a huff. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Why didn't you just let her get shot?" He turned around at the noise to see Tex looking over at him with an amused smirk on her face.

"You know, next time I will. Maybe I can even talk her into taking Caboose over there with her."

"He'd just end up bringing them over here." She replied walking into the room. "Are you starting supper now?"

"That wouldn't be surprising and yes. Why, are you actually going to help today?"

"I was considering it. Would you prefer if I went to get Caboose to help you instead?"

"I think I'd_ prefer_ to keep the kitchen intact, thanks." Church replied as he glanced over at the scorched and scratched walls. "Well, what's left of it anyway."

-O-

* * *

"Hey Shelia." Caboose looked over at the large tank he was sitting next too. "Do you think they're done with the food yet?"

"_I'm not sure Caboose." _The AI replied in a kind voice. "_However I am sure that they will call you down when it is ready."_

"Oh! Maybe I should go and help them!" Caboose jumped up with a smile.

"_I do not think that is necessary Caboose." _Shelia quickly replied, hoping that this was going to one of the times that the young private actually listened to her advice.

"But... I want to help them." Caboose pouted and looked over at her. "I never get to help in the kitchen anymore."

"_That would be because of the extensive damage that the space has undergone." _

Caboose looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh! So they don't want me to get hurt!" He smiled and sat back down next to the tank.

"_I am sure that is one of the reasons." _Shelia replied, avoiding most of the truth as she tried to avoid hurting Cabooses feelings.

"That is very nice of them. I'm glad my friends are so nice."

"_Of course Caboose. Now, would you like to tell me the end of your story?" _

Caboose grinned and nodded before going back to the rather bizarre tale he'd been telling Shelia about growing up on the moon.

-O-

* * *

Later that night most of the Blue team was gathered in the small kitchen.

"Can we eat yet?" Tucker moaned. "I'm starving."

"Where did she even go?" Tex snapped looking over at the door to the base.

"Maybe she decided to go to the Red base after all." Church suggested hopefully, despite the fact that he had been the one telling her not to go earlier.

"Maybe-" Tucker was cut off by Sisters enthusiastic yell.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!"

"We're?" Church echoed, in what he was sure sounded like horror.

"Hey nice place you've got here. Going for total destruction or rat hole?"

"Grif. Don't be so rude. I'm sure they're just renovating."

"Captain Croissant!"

"Hey Caboose!"

Church looked up to see Sister standing in the doorway with Donut and Grif. Simmons seemed to be standing a little off to the side muttering something that sounded like. "We are going to get in so much trouble." However he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Well you said I couldn't go over there for dinner." Sister replied breezily. "So I brought Dex over here. And Donut wanted to come."

"And Simmons was just so worried that he followed us here." Grif put in while Simmons glared at him.

"Sarge is going to be so angry when he-"

"Yeah, yeah. Put a sock in it kiss-ass." He glanced over at the still staring Blue team. "So what's for dinner?"

-O-

* * *

After dinner Church lay on the top of the roof. "I swear to God. I am going to kill all of them."

Tex shrugged, sitting next to him. "Hey, at least the pink one made a dessert."


	19. Chapter 19: School Dazed Part II

Title: School Dazed Part II  
Prompt: 88 School  
Summary: The continuing adventures of the High Schoolers.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Red vs Blue, Rooster Teeth does

AN- Takes place after School Dazed

* * *

Gym class was hated by most people who took it. Even the people who liked sports had to admit that there was just something...strange about the gym teacher. The way he made people call him Sarge was one thing. Unfortunately the people who had him as a history teacher as well were getting used to the man quicker then others.

Well some of them anyway.

"I can't believe he teaches this class too!" Grif was complaining as they stood in the gym. "This is _so_ unfair!"

"You're complaining now?" Simmons looked over at him. "We've had him for a week."

"Yeah, and I've been complaining this entire time! Haven't you been listening?"

"I tend to ignore most of what you say. It saves time."

Grif rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up."

"Hey guys!"

Hearing the cheery voice they both looked behind them already knowing who is was.

"Hey Donut." Simmons nodded.

"I still think you need a better nickname." Grif muttered, but as he'd been saying that since elementary school neither of the two teens payed him any attention.

The blonde teen was still grinning at them. "I heard were playing dodge ball today."

"Really? In this class?" Grif scoffed and even Simmons looked unconvinced.

"We spent the entire class yesterday running laps." He glanced over at Grif. "Well at least some of us did."

"Hey it's not my fault I'm in bad shape."

"Well you wouldn't be if you didn't eat junk all the time."

Grif just rolled his eyes. "What are you, my mother?"

"Oh-"

"Come on guys!" Donut managed to interrupt them. "Class is starting."

"I'm surrounded by brown nosers." Grif muttered to himself as he was pulled over to the group of students at the front of the gym.

–

* * *

"I fucking hate this game." Church muttered to Tucker as they stood listening to the crazy teachers idea of dodge ball.

"Why, it isn't that bad" Tucker paused. "No wait...you can't aim for shit can you? No wonder you hate it."

"Shut up Tucker."

"I'm just saying."

"Now line up you dirt bags and get your pinnies. Two teams. Reds vs Blues. Is that-"

He was cut off suddenly as the door to the gym opened.

"Excuse me, I think we had this gym booked." Another teacher was standing in the doorway with a group of...

"Girls gym class!" Tucker exclaimed. "Awesome..."

"Not a chance." Sarge was bellowing back. "This gym is booked. Go use the other one."

The teacher frowned. "It's being used and we have this one booked."

As the two teachers walked over to the side Church looked over and saw Tex standing in with some of the girls.

"I hope they stay." Tucker was saying.

"Of course you do." Church replied blandly as he watched Tex talking to a tall blonde girl in the doorway.

–

"Okay then." After a few minutes of huddled conversation the two teachers had apparently come up with some sort of decision. "We'll be playing dodge ball. All of us! Do I make my self clear?"

As he launched into a quick run down of the rules Grif groaned. "Damn. I just know my sisters going to be on my team. I just know it!"

As an only child Simmons could just nod with what he hoped looked like sympathy.

After the man's explanation of the rules they all walked over to get their pinnies. Unfortunately they ended up in the back of the crowd so by the time they got to the front there were very few left.

* * *

"Come on Caboose. Don't you want to be a red?" A teen was standing off to the side talking to another teen who had a blue pinnie in his hands.

"But you're blue."

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean you have to."

Caboose pouted. "But Church..."

Donut was listening to the argument when he noticed that Simmons and Grif had grabbed the last two red pinnies. He was about to grab the only remaining blue one when he was knocked out of the way by another teen.

"Hey, that was mine!" He protested as he managed not to fall.

"I don't see your name on it." The red headed girl shot back with a glare.

"But now there's none left." Donut glanced at the two boxes.

"See how much I care." The girl remarked as she walked over to the two arguing blues. "Hey Church. Try not to screw this up alright?"

"Oh shut up."

"Are you ready son?" Sarge had come over.

"There aren't any pinnies left sir." Donut said.

"Just a second. We may have an old one around here somewhere."

A few minutes later he was back.

"Well I managed to find an old red one. It's a little faded though."

"That's fine." Donut said quickly. "Thank you sir." Taking the pinnie without really looking at it he slipped it over to his head and ran over to where Simmons and Grif were.

"Hey guys. I'm on your team now."

"Cool, we just picked a doct..." Simmons trailed off as they looked at him and Donut frowned.

"What?"

There was a pause before Grif spoke up. "You do realize you're wearing...pink right?"

"What?" He glanced down. "No, it's just...lightish red."

Simmons raised an eyebrow."Lightish red?"

"...Uh yeah?"

Grif chuckled "We here on earth, tend to call that pink."

"I hate you guys."

* * *

"So who's the doctor?" Tex looked around the huddled blues.

"Uh that would be me..." A nervous looking teen with glasses spoke up.

"Yup. Frank's the Doc. So just yell Doc when you need help." Church replied quickly looking over at Caboose. "We're not supposed to let them know who's the doctor."

"Okay!" Caboose grinned as they spread out. "This is going to be fun.

"I just don't want to-"

He was interrupted by two shrill whistles from the two teachers on either side of the gym.

"Let's start!"

This was going to suck.

–

Chaos and dodge ball seemed to go hand in hand and soon the room was filled with flying red balls.

"I told you." Tucker was saying as he threw a ball. "You suck at throwing."

"I do not." Church threw a ball across the room managing to miss everyone and hit the wall.

"What were you saying?"

"Shut up."

He was moving out of the way to avoid being hit when he was whacked in the side of the face with a dodgeball.

"Fuck!"

"Sorry!"

"Caboose!"

–

A few minutes later that game had started again. This time with Church on the sideline holding some paper towel to his face as he muttered to himself. "I swear, I'm going to kill him."

Tucker looked over at him and tried to look sympathetic. It didn't work very well and Church made a mental note to hit Tucker in the head and see how much he liked it. Or even better Caboose, considering it'd been his damn fault in the first place.

On the Red side of the gym things were doing somewhat better. Except for Donut that is, who was starting to get really annoyed with all the comments he was getting about his pink... Lightish red pinnie.

You'd think they were living in the 50's or something. If only that mean chick hadn't grabbed the last blue one.

"Donut watch out!" He glanced up and just barely managed to get out of the way as a dodge ball flew past him. He really hated this game sometimes. No, make that all the time.

"Hey Princess Peach, ball to your right!" A shoat came from the side of the gym, a random classmate trying to get his attention. Still though. Glancing to the side he grabbed the ball and looked over. A grin suddenly spread on his face.

Perfect target.

"Hey, I saved something for you!"

* * *

O-

Church was bored out of his mind. It turned out that watching people play dodge ball was even more boring than playing it. Though much less work, so it wasn't too bad. In fact he might have preferred it to playing if his face wasn't so damn sore. He probably had a black eye too. That wasn't going to be fun to explain to his mother.

He was just trying to think of what he could blame it on when he saw something he didn't think he'd ever seen.

Tex was throwing a ball over to another girl on the blue team when all of a sudden a ball came flying out from the other side of the gym and hit her squarely in the side of the head. And it hit her hard, throwing her to the ground.

He blinked and was off the stage before he realized what he was doing.

"Tex!"

The game once again came to a stop as the teacher blew their whistles.

Tex was spread out on the ground. Clutching her head she tried to get up, muttering what were no doubt curses under her breath. The female gym teacher was soon over and soon she and Church were helping Tex over to the side.

The fact that she didn't even pause to tell him off as he helped her sit on the stage probably worried him more than the blood running down her chin.

"Oh my God!" A boy in what looked like a pink pinnie came running over in what could only be described as a state of panic. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Really!"

"That was your throw son?" The gym teacher looked over at the panicked student with approval. "You've got some arm on yah. Should try out for the baseball team."

"What!"

Church just shook his head and looked back at Tex who was still holding her nose. The girl she had thrown the ball to before getting hit, ran over with the female gym teacher. Hopefully saner then theirs who was still trying to talk about baseball as a student sat in front of him bleeding.

"Shelia." The gym teacher looked at the tall blonde girl that had come over with her. "Take Allison to the girl's washroom and help her clean up."

"Yes ma'am." The girl nodded and went to help Tex off the stage.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde boy was saying again, now that the gym teacher wasn't talking to him anymore. "I really didn't mean to."

"It's alright." The female gym teacher replied. "Just be more careful when you play. Dodge ball can be a dangerous game." She nodded. "I think you're going to have to sit out for the rest of the class though. Just let this serve as a warning." She nodded and walked over to the other gym teacher.

"I really didn't mean to hit her." The boy said nervously as they walked over to the stage. "Um… did you… know her?"

"She's m- a friend." Church replied stiffly as he sat on the stage.

"Oh."

The game started up once again. Church just ignored the person on the stage with him as he kept a watch on the gym door.

"Um, so what's your name?" The pink guy tried to start a conversation as the game played on.

"Church."

"Really, your parents actually named you Church?" Church shot the amazed kid a glare.

"What? No. It's my last name idiot."

"Oh right! Yeah, my friends call each other by their last names too! Isn't that funny?"

"Hilarious." Church muttered wondering if this guy was somehow related to Caboose because he clearly didn't understand when conversations should end either.

"I'm Franklin Donut but you can call me Donut." Donut grinned.

"Right." Church shook his head and decided to give the kid a fair chance "If I were you _Donut_, I'd be finding a place to hide."

"Wh…what?"

"You just hit Tex in the face with a dodge ball."

"It was an accident!... I didn't mean to hit her that hard."

"Yeah, like that matters. Anyway, just giving you a warning. So when she beats you up it won't be a surprise."

Donut fell silent at this and Church ignored him, choosing to sit there with paper towel pressed to his own face.

* * *

-O

Donut sighed and moved away from the annoyed teen and tried to watch the game going on.

He did glance over when he saw the door to the gym open and saw Sheila, the blonde girl from before walk in with Tex. Tex noticed him looking and glared before he could look away quickly enough. He looked over to where Grif and Simmons were standing, Grif already out of the game, sitting on the floor, clearly not interested in getting back in the game. Grif's sister was talking to Simmons as he tried to play and-

"Hey." He froze as he realized Tex was suddenly behind him. He hadn't even heard her come over.

"H...i... I'm really sorry about…" He attempted to say quickly but was cut off as Tex hit him on the back of the head.

"Yeah, right." Tex scoffed as Donut winced, that was painful. "Do anything like that again and I'll make sure being called names is the last of your problems pinkie." She glared at him and the blood around her nose just made her look even scarier.

"You got that?" She punched him in the back again and he nodded quickly.

"Good to know." She got up and walked back over to the other end of the stage. Donut looked over to see that while Tex had been threatening him, Church had been talking to the female gym teacher. A distraction maybe? Sarge was too busy yelling at people to stop and notice Tex punching him. He sighed, hoping he wouldn't have any bruises in the morning. It was true.

Gym class sucked.


End file.
